clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
The Change
This is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of Clearwater. Summary Trey is ready to show everyone the true him...yeah...HIM. Meanwhile, Eliza's brother is getting a sex change out of nowhere and she doesn't know how to react and Liam and Sadie clash at FilmFridayz, how will that affect the group? Main Plot Trey is ready to shed the female pronouns and come out as transgender to everyone...but not everyone is willing. Sub Plot Eliza gets the news that her brother is getting a sex change and she's ready to do whatever she can to prevent it from happening. Third Plot Liam rebels against the way Sadie runs FilmFridayz and creates a crack within the group. |-| Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "The Change" by Evanescence. *This episode has more supporting cast members than any other with a total of 16. *This episode marks the end of Jeremy and Trey's time in FilmFridayz since Jeremy quit and Trey is no longer permitted to go. *This is the first appearance of both Danny and Casey Bell *This episode leaves Blake as the last regular to not have a plot since Liam had his first. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Candis Cayne' as Casey Bell *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Ryan Eggold' as Seth Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Nathan Kress' as Ken Paterson *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Laura Morano' as Abby Ulmer Absences *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Caylee: Did I miss something? CHANGE IS COMING Eliza: I heard it through an air vent! FOR EVERYONE Sadie: The group is falling apart. Eliza: I have to do something! Trey: I’m a BOY. Isaac: She’s a GIRL Jamie: Does it really matter? (Eliza rips up a picture) Eliza: Who’s coming with me? Scott: This should be interesting… (Trey hits the bathroom door with a chair) Chloe: Very interesting… NEW CLEARWATER NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= The change.jpg change2.jpg change3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Trey: "It’s a new day and I’m so ready to start fresh…" *Liam: "Well I’m done with Sadie as leader. I’m going to do something about it." *Eliza: "So I’ve been in the dark pretty much my whole life?" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_116:_The_Change Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Trey Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Liam Plots